


our l'manberg

by holz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-January 6th, i thought this was only fair, since dream got to rewrite the anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holz/pseuds/holz
Summary: L'Manberg is gone, but some things can never be lost.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	our l'manberg

Tommy and Tubbo had come to their bench to talk, expecting it to be empty as the rest of their friends were busy going through the debris of their ruined country, trying to find anything that could be salvaged. It was meaningless work, everything having been obliterated by the rain of TNT Dream had created, but everyone had needed something to do until they could find it in themselves to fight again. Perhaps there was catharsis in walking through the ruins of your home, but after you've done it enough times it really only feels empty. And God knows they've done it enough times by now.  
They hadn't expected to find Ghostbur there, nor had they expected the melancholy that seemed to radiate from him as he hunched over the guitar on his lap, not playing anything but letting his fingers trace the strings. The ghost glanced up at them over his shoulder, eyes empty, as if he'd sensed their approach, before leaning back over his guitar.  
Gentle hands started strumming out a familiar melody. Ghostbur started humming lowly, seemingly not willing to sing the anthem he'd written again, but still unwilling to let it go. They looked at each other for a moment, before something steeled itself behind Tommy's eyes. He sat down on the bench, next to the ghost who seemed lost to the world, and shakily began to sing

"There used to be a special place, where we could go and emancipate..." he began, not looking up, unsure of what his family surrounding him may think of this... surprise rewrite. Ghostbur didn't stop playing, but his face twisted in confusion and sadness. Tubbo stared down at his hands, still standing behind the bench, before he moved to take his place on the other side of the ghost.  
"This place is gone but you needn't fret" Tommy continued, voice growing louder, "It may be lost, but we're not gone yet"  
The melody stuttered before continuing.  
"You can blow it up but you'll never crush L'Manberg"  
Tubbo sniffled, biting his lip and steadying his breath before joining Tommy for the chorus.  
"Our L'Manberg, our L'Manberg"  
A shaky voice joined them in the final lines of the chorus, as Ghostbur finally looked up from his guitar with tears streaming down his face.  
"Our L'Manberg, our L'Manberg"  
His voice cracked on the final note, and his hands left his guitar to cover his face, sinking them into silence.  
After several minutes of shaky breathing he stood up, leaning the guitar against the unused music box next to them, and turned to the boys on the bench. He smiled.

"What are you looking so worried for? Here, please, have some blue, calm yourselves"  
Tommy picked up the dye and stared at his stained fingers, before locking eyes with Tubbo. They grinned at each other, rising from the bench as Ghostbur began floating away.


End file.
